


Tsukkiyama week 2016

by sofiislosthere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from tsukkiyama week. Each prompt is independent from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi was getting ready to enjoy some football with his friends, but unfortunately for him, Tsukki had other plans in mind.

The joyful chants of fans and the aggravating loud voices of the narrators filled the otherwise quiet of their room, disturbing one grumpy blonde’s sulking. Tsukishima couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he reappeared from under the big white fluffy comforter of their king sized bed, pout still in full force as he watched his boyfriend go about his daily routine, getting ready to leave.  
Tsukishima squinted at the TV, some goddamn match playing on it. A match Yamaguchi was getting ready to go watch, with someone else. Somewhere that wasn’t in their comfy bed.

“Sulking isn’t gonna help you, you know?” Tadashi’s voice came from somewhere around there bathroom, echoing off the walls.

“I’m not sulking”

Yamaguchi laughed, head popping from the door frame leading to their closet area. He gave Kei a side glance. “Of course you’re not.”  
He had known Tsukki was sulking. He just knew him that well.

Kei rolled his eyes before sitting up and crossing his arms on top of the comforter. Maybe pouting was a more accurate word than sulking. 

“I just don’t get why you’re going, that’s all. We barely get off time for ourselves anymore, time you’re wasting by the way. And for what? Some football game or something? Like, aren’t we supposed to like volleyball? When did this even started?”

“Wow” Tadashi said, a laugh barely contained. He walked over to the bed, sitting right next to his boyfriend, one hand on his unruly blond hair. “Just because I like volleyball doesn’t mean I don’t like other sports Tsukki. Besides, you were also invited. But just because you don’t wanna get out of bed and see our friends, doesn’t mean I don’t.” He smiled sweetly, patting Tsukki’s head. 

“I don’t see the point in getting together with the freak duo, who are already loud, in an even louder room; where people will be yelling at a sport I don’t care about. That’s just too much. I’m even worried for you. What if you go deaf?” 

Now it was Tadashi’s turn to roll his eyes. If people only knew how much of a dork his boyfriend actually was.

“The “freak duo” are our friends Tsukki, and you love them. The rest of the team will be there, even Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. I know you enjoy his company at least.”

The blond just huffed, pointedly not looking at his cute boyfriend.

“Plus, the sport is actually rather exciting. I could explain you if you want.” 

“I don’t see the point in that”

Yamaguchi shrugged and made to stand up, but a pale hand wrapped around his wrist, making him stay in place. 

“I know you want us to spend time together Kei, but it’s only a few hours. What do you say? Let’s go watch some scores and have some beers and come back home for some extra time fun?” 

Kei was still not looking at him, but the blush spreading across his face was proof enough that he knew what Tadashi meant with that. It made Tadashi smile and his chest to go warm and fuzzy. Flustered Tsukki would forever be his favorite. 

“Why go out when you could score right here?”  
The question was barely a whisper, but it reached Tadashi’s ears without a problem, and now it was his turn to blush.  
When he turned to look at his boyfriend, he was just as blush as before, but the flustered expression had completely vanished from his handsome face. 

“Oh my god” Yamaguchi said covering his mouth, laughter bubbling from between his lips. “That was lame Tsukki” 

“That’s not a no though” he responded, quickly wiggling his eyebrows. “So what do you say Tadashi? Wanna get physical?”

That time Tadashi couldn’t help the loud snort that he let out, covering his entire face at how embarrassing his boyfriend was. He rolled on his back, laughing freely on top of Tsukki, who joined in and laughed at his own antics. 

“We could do some warm ups, if you know what I mean”

“Oh my god Tsukki stop!” Tadashi couldn’t stop laughing, his body shaking completely. 

“You could receive every one of my scores Tadashi” 

“Nooooo, please stop! Oh my god!” 

“We could do more than just one position.”

“STOOOOP!” 

“I could receive all the balls.”

“That wasn’t even a good one”

“Yeah well whatever, I barely know about the damn sport.” 

Tadashi was still trying to contain the last of his giggles, his smile radiant as he looked back at his boyfriend.  
“God you’re such a dork” 

“I am the Best dork, don’t be rude.” 

“I swear to god..” 

“Well, what do you say then?” 

“About what?” Tadashi had finally managed to sit up, carefully wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes from too much laughter. 

“I thought my intentions were very clear” 

“What?”

Tsukki cleared his throat and smirked at Tadashi. “Thankfully I saved the best one for last..”

“Oh god please don’t..”

“I could do you for more than ninety minutes baby, in eleven different positions”

“Are you serious right now??”

Kai pulled the comforter down and moved it to the side before patting the spot next to him. “I mean… You’re already late…” 

Tadashi scoffed a laugh and crawled over to his boyfriend, quickly wrapping himself over him and kissing him deeply.  
Tsukki tangled his fingers in soft brown hair and let out a quiet moan at the feeling.  
The kisses got more and more desperate, teeth searching for skin to scrape and taste.  
Eventually though, Tadashi leaned back and cupped his boyfriend’s face, leaving one final kiss on his lips.

“Tadashi..?”

The freckled boy smirked and leaned a little closer to the blond, his breath hot between them.

“I hope you’re ready, cause I’m ready to score” 

Kei didn’t even had time to groan or laugh, as Tadashi kissed him again, shutting him and his brain right off.  
This time, the ruckus coming from the tv was nothing but white noise to Kei, as he had better things to pay attention to right between his hands.


	2. Rest & flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi has been overworking himself. Tsukki is having none of it. (Plus, he's a sap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shall be edited soon, sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!  
> Also, can you tell this got way out of control? I posses no self control.

The sharp slap of his hand on the volleyball echoed through out the quickly emptying gym. The murmur of teammates chatting and the quick squeak of snickers on the floor were all around him, but Yamaguchi could only concentrate on the ball in his hands, willing it to go over the goddamn net.

On the side of the court sat a lone blond, watching his best friend and boyfriend pour every ounce of strength left in his body to the serve he was trying to perfect.  
Kei had come to really hate that damn float serve and everyone around him could feel the anger seething out of him. Well, everyone but the one causing it.  
It wasn’t really Tadashi’s fault, but Kei hated what it was doing to his freckled boy. 

For a few weeks now, Tadashi had been slowly but surely obsessing over his serve. Kei was starting to believe that being the only first year who wasn’t a starter was bothering Tadashi way way more than he let on.  
With each passing day, he looked even more tired, he spent more and more time practicing, even when everyone could see how exhausted he really was. But no matter how much everyone told him to take it easy, it just fell on deaf ears.  
So Kei waited. Everyday, he waited for Tadashi to finish his extra time practicing with Shimada-san. Every day he helped him change out of the jersey and into his uniform. He brought him his water bottle and let him rest on his shoulder while he catched his breath.  
Kei was really tired of watching Tadashi practice himself sick. 

What bothered him more was the fact that Tadashi seemed completely unaware of this obsession taking over him. Telling Kei that he was just being dramatic and jealous of his alone time with Shimada san.  
But the constant soreness in his body was proof, the everlasting bruises on his body were proof, the bags under his eyes that never left were more than enough proof for Kei that Tadashi just needed to take a break. He needed to relax and take care of himself.  
But, since the freckled boy didn’t seem to want to do it, Tsukishima would do it for him. He just needed to figure out how. 

As he sat on the bench, watching Yamaguchi fail another one of his serves, an idea came to him. He quickly changed from his sweaty uniform to a dry one and packed all his stuff.  
He waited until Shimada-san received the ball to approach his boyfriend.

“Tsukki? Is there something wrong?”

Tsukki got closer to him, wanting to hug the boy in front of him but, knowing perfectly well that he was in a public space, he restrained himself. 

“No, nothing wrong. I’m just gonna get going now okay?” 

“Oh” Yamaguchi seemed disappointed but quickly glanced to Shimada-san and offering him a weak smile. “Shimada-san! I’m sorry but it seems like I’ll be going now”

“No!” 

Both boys turned to look at Tsukki with some sort of concern etched on their faces. 

“Sorry, I mean, you should stay. Practice. Shimada-san already came here, might as well make the best of it.”

This time Yamaguchi excused them and pulled Tsukki aside, away from the other man.  
“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong? You seem weird”

“I’m sure, don’t worry. I just have some things to take care of while it’s still light outside.” 

“So I’ll just go with you” 

“You wanna stay and practice Tadashi, so just do it. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Tomorrow? But today’s friday”

“So?”

“So? What do you mean so? It’s movie night. We’ve been doing it since we were eight” 

“Oh, right, that. Listen I’m tired, and I’m sure you’ll be too. So just rest and I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

It was clear that Tadashi didn’t want that, but he kept it to himself, not wanting to make a scene just because his boyfriend didn’t want to spend a friday night with him.  
The hurt look on Yamaguchi’s face broke Kei’s heart, but if he wanted to do this, he needed for it to be perfect. And if Tadashi actually slept tonight it was for everyone’s benefit, no matter what his dick thought of it.  
With one quick scan of the now mostly empty room, Tsukki made sure no one was looking when he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Everything’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Tadashi nodded, still not looking convinced but nodding nonetheless. 

Tsukki hugged him close and whispered to his ear “I love you” before letting go and starting to walk away. 

“Goodbye Shimada-san. Please take care of him”

“Bye Tsukishima-kun, don’t worry about him. Be careful on your way home!”

“Bye Tsukki. See you tomorrow!”

“Take care and rest!”

And just like that he was gone. If Tadashi’s serves lacked a little strength, Shimada-san never said a thing.

 

As he made his way to the station Tsukishima realized something. He really, in all honesty, couldn’t remember the last time he had walked out of school alone.  
The feeling of putting his headphones on felt alien and strange. Almost as wrong as not hearing the sweet lull of Tadashi’s voice as he talked Kei’s ears off on their way home.  
Still, he put his music on a reasonable volume and pulled google on his phone. He had some research to do before jumping on any trains today.

 

When Kei finally made it home, it was past midnight and he still hadn’t heard from Tadashi. The thought made his chest tighten. In one swift motion he pulled his phone and opened his last conversation with his boyfriend. He considered calling him, but if was already asleep and he woke him up, he would never forgive himself.

‘Goodnight Tashi. Sleep well. See you in a few hours.’

 

Only a few blocks away, Tadashi read the message, something heavy settling on his chest. Something was up and he didn’t know what it was.  
That night he had a restless night and many more nightmares than he’s like to admit. 

 

-

It was light outside when Tadashi felt a warm hand over his face, carefully cradling his cheek before feeling soft lips on the top of his head.  
He let himself enjoy the feeling, not quite awake yet and nuzzling into the soft hand.  
He must have fallen asleep again cause when he came back to it, it was much brighter outside, and the lingering kisses were getting a little more insistent.

“Tadashi?” The word was barely a whisper and Tadashi felt its warmth over his neck.

“Mmmrrggg sukki?”

He felt more than he heard the soft laugh escaping his boyfriend’s lips as he kissed him again and again. 

“Good morning love” 

“Tsukki” Tadashi smiled, his eyes still closed and his entire body showing how sleepy he still was, but anyone could have seen the love radiating from that single word. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Tadashi felt even warmer, warm arms sneaking around his body and he nuzzled right into the body against him. “How are you”

“A little tired. What time is it?”

“Mmm a little over eight” 

“In the morning?!”

Kei’s laugh was probably a gift hidden from the world. It was a chime so soft and light, no one would ever believe it came from him.  
“Yes love, eight in the morning” 

“Oh. What are you doing here?” 

Tadashi finally opened his eyes, blearily focusing on his boyfriend snuggling into him. His soft unruly hair tickled him and he tried to no avail to put some order to it. 

“I told you I was seeing you today”

“Not at eight in the morning” 

“Mmm true, not at eight in the morning. But I have something prepared for today. Is that okay?” 

Tadashi pulled away from Kei, sitting himself up and staring at him.  
“You planned a date?” 

Tsukki blushed and scratched the back of his head, nodding at the question.  
“Yes. But we need to leave soon if we want that to happen. I just didn’t think you would be so tired today.” 

“No no. I’m okay, just give a minute to get ready.”

Tadashi made to walk away and get into some less embarrassing clothes when long fingers laced between his and kept him in place.

“Are you sure? We could always go some other time. Maybe you should rest some more..” 

“Tsukki, I’m okay love” Tadashi leaned over, kissing Kei’s forehead and giving him a reassuring squeeze."Really"  
Kei let go and watched him disappear behind the bathroom door. 

A few minutes later and they were at the door, tying up their shoes.  
“So, where are we going?” 

“That, is a secret” Kei responded, flicking the tip of Tadashi’s nose. 

“What? No fair Tsukki! I woke up early. On a SATURDAY. I deserve to know!” Tadashi claimed, crossing his arms as his boyfriend gathered his things. Too many things to be quite honest. He looked at him questioningly but Tsukki just ignored him. 

“It’s called a surprise you jerk. You’ll find our when we get there.” 

Tadashi just watched him pull a fairly big backpack over his shoulder and just stared. Tsukki rolled his eyes and walked out of the house, easily going down the porch steps and turning one corner. He came back with his bike in hand and just motioned Tadashi over. 

Yamaguchi walked over to him, one perfect eyebrow arched and loaded as he kept looking at him. 

“Should I even ask?” 

Tsukki smiled and shaked his head, extending his hand and pulling his boyfriend towards him. He kissed him quickly and furtively as he settled himself on the bike. He scoots a little closer, making room for Tadashi to cling to him. Which he does, carefully resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder, whispering jokes and nonsense into his ear, making them both laugh. 

After about half hour of biking, Tsukki pulls them into a train station, still not revealing even a sliver of an answer to his curious boy.  
It honestly makes him feel all fuzzy inside. Tadashi is like a kid, a big part of why he loves him so much. Tadashi has not lost that innocence only kids seem to have, a particular kind of pure that Kei fears he’ll stain with his cynicism. But so far, it hasn’t happened. Tadashi brings that unaltered happiness that he lacks and he seriously wonders sometimes what he would do without him. 

Luckily for them they don’t wait long for their train, quickly jumping in, and sitting on the side, bringing the bike close to them.  
Tsukki brings out his headphones, the small ones. The ones he always brings with him to share them with Tadashi.  
They listen to Yamaguchi’s playlist without much of a conversation and Tsukki thanks the gods when he feels his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder. They still have a good way to go and Tadashi definitely needs the sleep, so Tsukki rearranges himself, bringing him closer and letting him sleep until it’s time to hop off. 

Kei shakes Yamaguchi softly, threading his fingers through his messy hair. Tadashi barely responds, only getting up and walking without much of a conscience yet. Kei walks them out of the station, pulling them to a lone bus stop to let Tadashi wake up properly.  
Which he did by surprising him with tickling fingers all over his ribs and tummy, making him yelp in surprise before howling and begging Tsukki to stop.  
Laughter filled the air around them as they continued biking, Tsukishima carrying them along the countryside. Tadashi watched in awe at the thousands of flowers and trees they flew by, not entirely sure where they were going or how far away they still were, simply enjoying the freshness filling his lungs. He quicli realized it was as light and as strong as the love filling his veins. 

Tadashi had his eyes closed, letting the air mess up his air as they went on, getting further and further away from the city. But he opened them quickly when they came to a stop.  
He barely had the time to watch his surroundings when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

“Tsukki?” 

“We’re here. I’m just gonna ask you to close your eyes and count to 20 okay? Can you do that?” 

“Is this part of the surprise?” 

“Yes” 

“Okay then! I’ll start right now!” 

Tadashi closed his eyes, his eyelashes tickling the inside of his boyfriends hands before they disappeared somewhere unknown. 

“One… Two… Three…” 

“A little slower Tadashi” Tsukki asked, his puffs of breath coming out a little quick from the pedaling. 

“Nooooo hurry uuuup” 

“God you’re such a brat” to anyone else, it would have been a rude response, but Tadashi could feel the smile on his boyfriend's lips. The words had no venom, just love laced through them.

When the count down was over, Tadashi was almost shaking from pure excitement and it warmed Tsukki’s heart. 

“Can I open them now? Can I Tsukki?” 

Kei nodded before realizing what he’d done, so he got closer to the freckled boy and nodded again against his face before stealing one sweet kiss.  
When Tadashi opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
Right in front of them, and extending for what seemed like an infinity, were fields and fields covered in flowers. Flowers of all kinds and in every color imaginable just standing there, flowing with the breeze. The sight took Tadashi’s words away, leaving him gaping at he fields like a fish.  
Tsukishima’s arms snaked around his middle, his chin resting on the crook of his neck.

“What do you think?” 

“This is …amazing. I just.. what… why did you? How? “ 

Tears were already rolling down Tadashi’s cheeks and honestly Tsukishima hadn’t expected anything less. 

“I really love this Kei” 

Tsukki hugged him even closer, nuzzling his neck and kissing every inch of skin his lips could find.  
“I’m glad” 

“But, why? Why are we here? Is it our anniversary?” 

“I’m a little offended that you don’t know when our anniversary is, but no.”

“Then why?” 

“Because you deserve it love. I’ve seen how much effort you’re putting into your serve. Everyone can. But you need to let go. Relax a little.” 

“I relax. I just need to get better” 

“You are better Tashi. You are so much better than you were barely a month ago. You’re so good love, you really are. I just need you to see it for yourself, cause this much practice is killing you. And it’s killing me. I can’t see you worry yourself sick, be so exhausted that you can barely walk back home. So tired you don’t even smile anymore. I need my Tadashi back. Please.” 

Tadashi’s tears kept falling, leaving salty tracks under them. He knew he was over doing it, he knew that. But he couldn’t stop, not until he was a real part of the team. 

“I just… I just want to be important. I want to be reliable Kei. I don’t have superpowers like Hinata or Kageyama. Or even you. You were a starter without even trying. And I can’t do that. I just.. I ..”

Kei turned him around, burying him in between his arms. He squeezed him as much as his arms let him, getting him impossibly closer. 

“I know Tashi, I know. You made me realize how important it is to give it your all. You gave me that back. But you’re hurting yourself. I need you to relax and understand that getting better is something that you achieve over time. You can’t expect to just be the best from one month to the next. You’re getting better, you have gained so much, but you need to stop and let your body rest. Let your body catch up with your dreams.” 

Tadashi could only nod, wiping his tears on his boyfriend’s shirt, but it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from him.  
When he felt a little better he resurfaced from Tsukki’s chest, staring right into those amber eyes.

“Thank you Kei” 

He received a kiss on the top of his head before being pulled into the small blanket thrown over a few steps away.  
Tsukki had packed a complete picnic with blankets and everything. It was heartwarming. 

They both settled over the blanket, snuggling close and watching the clouds passing by. Hours went by without them noticing, laughing and eating, playfully running among the flowers like children.

They were sitting and waiting to watch the sunset when Tadashi finally asked what he had been thinking since they got here.

“Why here? Why the flowers?”

Tsukishima was silent for a while, easily threading colorful flowers into a crown on the top of Tadashi’s wild hair.

“You needed to get away from everything, and I wondered where shoud I bring you. Then I remembered your love for flowers and it seemed fitting, to bring you somewhere filled with things just as bright as you.” 

No one said anything after that, both blushing profusely and watching attentively as they sky slowly turned pink around them.  
The sun was finally setting when Tadashi closed his eyes, his breath coming in even puffs of air. Tsukki watched him sleep until the orange tinted sky said his farewell to the sun and gave way to the stars to shine.  
He threaded his fingers along brown messy hair, gently tracing paths among the constellations living on Tadashi’s skin. He kept ghosting his fingers over every inch of exposed skin he could find, feeling the faint heartbeat of Tadashi reverberating across his chest. 

When it was time to go home, the sky was dark and infinite. They were lucky enough to watch a sea of fireflies take over the fields, twinkling lights guiding them across their path. They might miss the last train back home, but wildly laughing and running in the darkness of the night with a million dancing shimmering bugs between them seemed worth the miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see Tsukki in a flower crown. Also, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kind of comments are welcome! happy tsukkiyama week <3


End file.
